fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wędrując przez życie/część 8
Nazz wraca do domu, gdzie zostaje poinformowana, że jej przyszła macocha spodziewa się dziecka. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymuje i kłóci się z ojcem. Zrozpaczona szuka pomocy u przyjaciół. Daniella postanawia iść na bal z Irvingiem. Tymczasem Scott udaje się na randkę z Charlie. Bohaterowie *Daniella Shine *Irving Du Bois *Baljeet Rai *Nazz Jefferson *Paulin Heller *Natalie Middleton *Scott Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Milly Davis *Ferb Fletcher *Penny *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Ivette Arandano (OC SnowDaisy2) *Jack Jefferson *Karolin Heller *Charlotte Lerning - Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi pomagać sobie w naprawie tych miotaczy - oznajmiła Danielle z zapałem kręcąc śrubokrętem. - Nie ma sprawy. Wiesz pomoc jest mi bardzo potrzebna, sporo tego jest - odparłem z uśmiechem spoglądając na moją przyjaciółkę. - Widać, że ci tego brakowało - dodałem ze śmiechem na widok jej nosa umazanego lepkim, czarnym smarem. - Coś nie tak? - zapytała lekko speszona. - Masz na nosie - Danny zaczęła rozcierać smar sprawiając, że jeszcze bardziej się przy tym ubrudziła. - Poczekaj pomogę ci. Podszedłem do niej z mokrą ściereczką w dłoni i delikatnie zacząłem ścierać smar z jej twarzy. Nasze spojrzenia na moment się spotkały i znów poczułem ten nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej delikatnie. - Tak lepiej - stwierdziłem. W tym momencie powinienem się odsunąć i wrócić do pracy, ale nie mogłem ruszyć się z miejsca. - Więc jak idziesz na tę zabawę walentynkową? - wypaliłem nagle przytomniejąc. - Nie wiem - odparła Dani wracając do pracy, ja zrobiłem to samo. - Ferb proponował żebym poszła, ale nawet nie mam z kim - mruknęła. - To pójdźmy razem - zaproponowałem. - No wiesz jako kumple. ---- Zatrzymałam się przed drzwiami do naszego mieszkania i otarłam załzawione oczy. Wzięłam kilka głębszych wdechów, po czym otworzyłam drzwi. - Nazz! Dobrze, że już jesteś - ucieszył się tata na mój widok, gdy tylko weszłam do kuchni. Tata siedział przy stole, obok niego Karolin, a na przeciw jej córunia. Przed każdym stał kubek parującej herbaty. - Może usiądziesz? - zaproponowała Hollera ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Wolałabym nie - odparłam zerkając na czarnowłosą. - Czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie. - Czekaliście na mnie? - zdumiałam się. - Coś się stało i co robi tu ONA? - wskazałam na Paulin. Kiedy ostatnio byłam świadkiem podobnej sceny tata poinformował mnie o zaręczynach z Karolin. Tym razem również nie spodziewałam się dobrych wieści. - Nazz bądź miła dla swojej siostry - skarcił mnie ojciec. - Nie jest moją siostrą - warknęłam z oburzeniem. - Ale wkrótce nią zostanie i chciałbym żebyś ją w końcu zaakceptowała. - A pingwiny chciałyby umieć latać, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. - Nazz! - wykrzykną tata. Najwyraźniej powoli zaczynał już tracić do mnie cierpliwość, postanowiłam więc powstrzymać się od zgryźliwych komentarzy. - W porządku. Więc dlaczego na mnie czekaliście? - Mamy wam z Karolin do przekazania bardzo ważną wiadomość. - Jack i ja spodziewamy się dziecka! - zawołała matka mej nemezis z szerokim uśmiechem. Zamurowało mnie. - Wiemy już od tygodnia, ale uznaliśmy że powiemy wam, gdy upewnimy się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wczoraj Karolin była u lekarza, dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo, więc postanowiliśmy wam obwieścić dobrą nowinę. - D-dziecka? - wyjąkała Paulin, zerkała to na tatę to na Hollerę. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - To wspaniale! - ucieszyła się i ujęła dłoń swojej matki. - Mamo tak się cieszę. Wiem, że bardzo wam zależało na dziecku. Jack naprawdę się ciesz. W końcu zostaniesz ojcem! Mam nadzieję, że to będzie chłopiec. Bardzo bym chciała mieć małego braciszka. - Zawsze chciałem mieć syna - westchnął tata z i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Zacisnęłam pięści z wściekłości. - Zanim zaadoptujesz tego bachora najpierw proponowałabym ci upewnić się, że jest aby na pewno twój - warknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Wiesz jak na twoim miejscu wolałabym wiedzieć czyje dziecko wychowuję. - Nazz co ty wygadujesz? - No co za wychowanie - zawołał Karolin. - Bez urazy Jack, ale wydaje mi się, że za bardzo ją rozpieściłeś. Dziewczyna musi znać swoje miejsce, a nie zachowywać się jak rozwydrzony dzieciak. - Przynajmniej nie jestem fałszywą, dwulicową i zakłamaną zołzą taką jak ty! - Nazz jak ty się wyrażasz! - tata stracił resztki cierpliwości. Wstał z krzesła i oparł się o blat stolika. - Okaż szacunek swojej przyszłej mamie! - Mamie? Ona nigdy nią nie będzie! A na szacunek zwyczajnie nie zasługuje. Jest zwykłą s.. - Jamie! - Nie widzisz jak ona mnie traktuje. Nie widzisz jak bardzo mnie nienawidzi. Zwyczajnie cię nie obchodzi co ja czuję, obchodzi cię tylko twoja kochana Karolin! Jesteś tak zaślepiony, że nie widzisz jaka jest w rzeczywistości! - Dość tego młoda damo! - przerwał mi w końcu tata. - Zachowujesz się karygodnie. Masz szlaban, marsz do swojego pokoju! Bez słowa odwróciłam się na pięcie i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi i położyłam się na łóżku. Znów zaczęłam płakać. - Przepraszam cię Karolin - usłyszałam po chwili głos mojego ojca. - Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że Nazz może być, aż tak nieprzyjemna. - Och w porządku Jack, przywykłam. Jej zachowanie podczas lekcji wcale nie jest lepsze. Może powinieneś z nią porozmawiać? - Nie, nie dziś. Zaraz idziemy na kolację i nie chcę sobie jeszcze bardziej psuć humoru. - Mamo - usłyszałam skrzek Paulin. - Ja już muszę iść. Umówiłam się z Natalie na zakupy. Bawcie się dobrze i jeszcze raz gratulacje. Potem trzasnęły drzwi i zapadła cisza. Po kilku minutach rozmowy Karolin i tata też doszli do wniosku, że już pójdą. Znów trzask zamykanych drzwi i zostałam zupełnie sama. ---- - Wyglądasz na przygnębioną. - Nie no skąd - odparła Paulin tym swoim przesłodzonym tonem. Nie znoszę go. Tej jej gry. Znamy się prawie od dziesięciu lat i to bardzo dobrze znamy, a ona i tak, nawet przede mną, usiłuje grać. - Daj spokój. Choć prze de mną nie udawaj - mruknęłam. Byłyśmy z Paulin na zakupach. Dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki na zakupach. Wybierałyśmy się na jutrzejszy bal i szukałyśmy sukienki. Zwykle w podobnych sytuacjach Paulin tryska energią i entuzjazmem, a dziś... Dziś jest zwyczajnie smutna. - Czy chodzi o to, że twoja mama spodziewa się dziecka z ojcem Niebieskiej? - Co? Nie. Naprawdę się cieszę. Zawsze chciałam mieć rodzeństwo. - Więc co się stało? Paulin westchnęła ciężko, odłożyła na wieszak sukienkę której się przyglądała i odparła rozżalona. - Chodzi o Ferba. - Znów on? Naprawdę? Wiesz jakie jest moje zdanie o nim. Paulin i jej, pożal się boże, chłopak to temat którego najbardziej nie znoszę. Pauli dobrze wie co myślę o jej związku. Czarnowłosa przemilczała moją uwagę i kontynuowała. - Boję się, że go stracę. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę boję się, że mnie zostawi. Jesteśmy ze sobą od dwóch lat i przez ten czas wielokrotnie rozstawaliśmy się i schodziliśmy. Wybaczałam mu każdy skok w bok, po każdej kłótni to ja przepraszałam bo za wszelką cenę chciałam z nim być, a teraz on odejdzie. Ja to wiem. - Ale niby czemu? Ferb może nie był najwierniejszy, zasadniczo w ogóle nie był wierny Paulin, ale nie mógłby jej zostawić. Pauli robiła wszystko co chciał, spełniała każdą jego zachciankę, miał też chody na historii u pani Heller, więc ich związek był mu bardzo na rękę. - Bo ONA wróciła - westchnęła Heller. Dopiero po chwili domyśliłam się kim jest ta ona. - I myślisz, że dla NIEJ cię zostawi? - Ja to wiem Nati. On ją wciąż kocha. Gdy spotkałam go w sobotę był z nią na "spotkaniu". Widziałam jak na nią patrzy. Na mnie nigdy tak nie patrzy. Słyszałam jak jej głos się łamie, więc zrobiłam to co zwykłam robić w tych sytuacjach. Przytuliłam ją. Z całych sił, aż zabrakło jej tchu. - Dobra, dzięki, już mi przeszło - zdołała wydyszeć, a ja puściłam ją z objęć. - Ferb to frajer. Nie zasługuje na ciebie, a ty powinnaś znaleźć sobie lepszego. Jeśli cię zostawi to wyświadczy ci ogromną przysługę. Oznajmiłam pewnie. Szczerość, coś co obiecałyśmy sobie bardzo dawno temu. - Ale ja go kocham - wyszeptała moja przyjaciółka. No to teraz wyobraźcie sobie taką sytuacje. Dziewczyna po uszy zakochana w chłopcu, od przedszkola o nikim innym nie myśli, nikogo innego nie chce. Jest w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko. Na swój dziwny i niezrozumiały sposób próbuje go też poderwać. Aż tu nagle pojawia się inna, ONA, która wszystko komplikuje. Chłopak się w niej zakochuje i to tak na maksa, nie widzi świata poza nią. I nagle ONA znika, łamiąc chłopakowi serce. Dziewczyna pociesza go, stara się pomóc mu w tych trudnych chwilach. Pomóc zapomnieć. Chłopak w końcu wiąże się z dziewczyną, tylko po to by zapełnić pustkę po stracie JEJ. Ale nie zapomina, nigdy nie zapomina o NIEJ. Wciąż JĄ kocha, wciąż to ONA siedzi w jego sercu i zajmuje miejsce należne dziewczynie. Mimo wszystko jednak jest z dziewczyną, bo nie chce być sam. Nie potrafi. Są więc razem, dziewczyna i chłopak. Jednak żadne z nich nie jest szczęśliwe. Chłopak wciąż kocha JĄ, a dziewczyna świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że chłopak nic do niej czuje. Mimo to trwają w tej pomyłce, żadne z nich nie chce być samo. I wtedy wraca ONA. Jak myślicie jak skończy się ta historia? Ja mam już pewien scenariusz. ---- Przymierzałem krawat za krawatem. Wciąż nie mogłem wybrać właściwego. - Myślisz Penny, że ten będzie pasował? - zapytałem pokazując jej jeden z mych ulubionych. - Serio? - zapytała, chyba nieco zdegustowana, dziobaczka. - Mikołaje? Na randkę? - Co jest zły? - Jest koszmarny! - zawołała oburzona Agentka. - Lepiej od razu go wywal. - Ale ja go lubię! - Więc lepiej już nigdy nie pokazuj mi go na oczy, bo go spalę. Penny zeskoczyła z fotela na którym zasiadała przez ostatni kwadrans i podeszła do mojej szafy. Zaczęła po kolei wyrzucać z niej wszystkie moje krawaty, a muszę przyznać że trochę ich miałem. Nie znoszę chodzić w garniturach, marynarkach czy innych sztywniackich strojach, ale kolekcjonowanie krawatów to jeden z mych koników. A wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego krawatu w pingwinki kupionego na biegunie północnym... - Trzymaj, ten będzie idealny - oznajmiła wręczając mi zwykły, prosty krawat, bez żadnego nadruku. - Różowy? - Łososiowy matole. A teraz ubierz go i wyglądaj zniewalająco, na miarę twych możliwości oczywiście. Zawiązałem krawat pod szyją - tak umiem wiązać krawaty, kiedy ma się ich tak bogatą kolekcję ta umiejętność jest niezbędna - i przyjrzałem się sobie. Penny miała rację, ten różowy krawat całkiem nieźle pasował. - Wyglądam nieźle - przyznałem szczerze i uśmiechnąłem się do własnego odbicia - Widzisz! Cóż żeś by be ze mnie zrobił prosty chłopino?! - zawołała Penny i teatralnie rzuciła się na fotel z którego jakiś czas temu podniosła swój kuper. ---- - Miałbym normalne życie - mruknął "poprawiając" sobie "fryzurę". - Udam, że nie dosłyszałam - oznajmiłam wspaniałomyślnie. - Powiedz mi lepiej co zaplanowałeś na randkę z tą całą Charlie? Pan Sportek usiadł naprzeciw mnie i zamyślił się chwile. Muszę przyznać, że myślący Scott wygląda komicznie. - Więc - zaczął powoli. - Pójdziemy do restauracji, a potem może na spacer... Sam nie wiem! - zawołał w końcu zrozpaczony. - Jestem tak zszokowany tym, że się zgodziła iść ze mną gdziekolwiek, że nadal nie jestem pewny czy to dzieje się naprawdę, czy może to kolejny piękny sen. Tak jak ten o zdobyciu prze ze mnie kryształowej kuli w skokach o tyczce do wody i zagraniu w kwartecie smyczkowym LeBrona. - Jakie ty masz porąbane sny - przyznałam szczerze. - No wiem! Ja nawet nie umiem grać na skrzypcach. Mówiłem że jest modelką? - Kto LeBron? - Nie, Charlott! - Mniejsza. Wracając do naszego tematu przewodniego. Nie masz żadnych planów? - upewniłam się. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, na co uderzyłam się otwartą łapą w dziób - tak zwany facepalm. Przy Scottcie jego używanie jest nieuniknione. - Widzę, ze i w tym będę zmuszona ci pomóc - zaczęłam gotowa zaplanować mu idealną randkę, po której dziewczyna padnie mu do stup, ten jednak haniebnie mi przerwał. - Nie dziękuję Pen. Pozwól, że sam zadbam o to czy ranka się uda czy będzie jednym wielkim fiaskiem. - Ale zdajesz sobie, że - zaczęłam, ten jednak znów mi przerwał! - Ciiii. Nic nie mów. Dam sobie rady sam - oznajmił zdecydowanie, po czym wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu. - Scott! Ale randkę masz za godzinę! - wykrzyknęłam za nim. Było już jednak za późno. Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi, a ja usłyszałam jak jego srebrny suw odjeżdża. Tak... No to ładnie. Zostałam sama. Dani dziś od rana poza domem. Zaraz po szkole udała się do Irvinga pomóc mu naprawiać coś tam. Potem chyba z Iv poszła do sklepu, kupić sukienkę na jutrzejszy bal. Dość dziwny sposób spędzania walentynek, ale lepsze to niż siedzenie w domu. Tak jak ja. Włączyłam telewizor i przerzuciłam kilka kanałów w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś odcinak "Zrządzeń losu". Nic jednak nie znalazłam. Same teleturnieje i filmy o miłości. Po głębszym namyśle stwierdziłam, że nie mam nic do roboty, więc poszłam spać. Wtedy jednak moją samotną egzystencję, przerwało niespodziewane pojawienie się pewnego dziobaka. - Cześć Pen - zawołał Pepe. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że powinieneś pukać? - zapytałam odwracając się ku dziobakowi. - Kiedyś ci to nie przeszkadzało - burknął Agent. - Kiedyś lubiłam twoje żarty, ale gusta się zmieniają - odparłam z szerokim uśmiechem. - Haha, nie śmieszne. - Po co przyszedłeś? Nie powinieneś być na randce z Vanillią? - Jesteśmy już po spotkaniu. Przyszedłem do ciebie bo mam sprawę biznesową. - Coś się stało? - Wiesz, że w mieście jest nowy złoczyńca? - Coś obiło mi się o uszy. Dalej nie wiecie kto to? - Nie mamy pojęcia. Jedyne co udało nam się ustalić, to że chodzi do liceum. Jutro podczas balu ma spotkać ze swoim pomocnikiem, który ma mu dostarczyć plany jakiejś machiny. Monogram wyznaczył mnie do zbadania sprawy. Chciałbym, żebyś poszła tam ze mną. jako wsparcie. - Nie ma sprawy - odparłam bez namysłu. - Przyda się jakieś urozmaicenie w mojej robocie. ---- Nati przymierzała sukienkę, którą jej wybrałam, a ja zajęta byłam szukaniem czegoś dla siebie. Chciałam, żeby Ferb był zadowolony z tego jak wygląda jego dziewczyna, więc jakaś zwykła kiecka nie była w stanie mnie zadowolić. Wtedy usłyszałam znajomy głos. Uniosłam głowę znad wieszaka i dostrzegłam JĄ. Stała w wejściu do sklepu, rozglądając się niepewnie. Dzieliły nas zaledwie trzy metry. Po chwili do sklepu weszła również Ivette Arandano. - Miałaś na mnie poczekać - oznajmiła z uśmiechem kasztanowłosa. - Przepraszam zamyśliłam się - odparła Daniella. - Więc idziesz na bal z Irvingiem? - No tak, żadne z nas nie miało z kim iść więc... - Mnie zaprosił Noel - przerwała jej Arandano. - A Artur z kim idzie? - Chyba Holly Brooks go zaprosiła. A dlaczego pytasz? - Tak tylko - mruknęła Shine i zajęła się przeglądaniem sukienek. Jeszcze chwilę przyglądałam się obydwu, do póki z przymierzalni nie wyszła Natalie. - I jak wyglądam? - zwróciła się do mnie. - Genialnie - odparłam szczerze. - Myślisz, że Malcolmowi się spodoba? - Na pewno. Jakiś kwadrans później mnie również udało się znaleźć odpowiednią sukienkę. Po przymierzeniu jej i zapłaceniu, razem z Nati opuściłyśmy sklep. Chwile później dostałam telefon od Ferba, że chce się spotkać. Pożegnałam się więc z Nati i poszłam na spotkanie z mym ukochanym. Jak zwykle miejscem spotkań był mój dom. Ferb już tam na mnie czekał. - Co tak długo? - zapytał gasząc papierosa. - Byłyśmy z Natalie na zakupach. - Kupiłaś sobie coś ładnego? - Tak, jutro zobaczysz. Weszliśmy do domu i poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Ferb usiadł na łóżku, a ja odłożyłam zakupy do szafy. - Wyglądasz na wkurzonego, coś się stało? - zapytałam spoglądając na zielonowłosego. - Trochę... Pewne sprawy się skomplikowały. Podeszłam do niego i usiadłam mu na kolanach, po czym pocałowałam czule. - Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz - znów go pocałowałam. - Na zakupach spotkałam Daniellę. Ponoć idzie na bal z Irvingiem - dlaczego mu to powiedziałam? Chciałam zobaczyć jego reakcję. ---- Poczułem jak wnętrzności skręcają mi się z zazdrości. Z Irvingiem? Naprawdę? Mogła wybrać każdego, każdego, a ona wzięła tego zarozumiałego okularnika. Co ona w nim widzi? Przecież to frajer i skończony... - Nie uważasz, że byłaby z nich świetna para? - drążyła temat Paulin. - Uważam, że naprawdę do siebie pasują... - Wiesz, nie przyszedłem tu żeby gadać o jakiś kujonach - oznajmiłem, może nieco zbyt chamsko. - Skupmy się na tym co istotne. Zdecydowałem i wróciłem do całowania czarnowłosej. ---- Szliśmy razem z Charlie przez park. Z domu wyjechałem nieco wcześniej - tak z godzinę, może półtorej - i przez cały ten czas sterczałem pod jej mieszkaniem, w oczekiwaniu na umówioną godzinę. Naprawdę bałem się, że się spóźnię. W ostateczności jednak i tak się spóźniłem. Całe pół godziny. A wszystko przez pewną staruszkę, która poprosiła mnie zaniesienie jej zakupów do domu. Gdy zdradziłem Charlotte mój powód spóźnienia, nie wyglądała na specjalnie przekonaną. Potem w aucie zabrakło benzyny i zmuszeni byliśmy udać się do centrum na piechotę. Dziwię się, że już wtedy Charlie nie dała sobie ze mną spokoju. Gdy w końcu dotarliśmy do chińskiej restauracji "Kaczka w brzoskwiniach" okazało się, że jest pełno i bez rezerwacji nie wpuszczają. Podobnie było w każdej innej knajpie w mieście. Tak więc, szliśmy przez park w zupełnej ciszy. Ta randka to jedna, wielka porażka. Zerknąłem na Charlie. Wglądała prześlicznie. Aż dziw, że taka piękna dziewczyna zechciała się ze mną umówić. Z jej miny nie zdołałem nic wyczytać, może dlatego, że byłem kiepski w odczytywaniu dziewczyńskich uczuć, a może po prostu było jej zbyt zimno by myśleć o tym jak jest na mnie wkurzona. Bo bez sprzecznie było jej zimno, cała drżała choć najwyraźniej nie chciała tego okazać. Zdjąłem marynarkę i zarzuciłem ją na jej ramiona. Dziewczyna wyrwała się z rozmyśleń i spojrzała na mnie. Uśmiechnęła się! - Dziękuję - oznajmiła przykrywając się szczelniej żakietem. - Ale tobie nie będzie zimno? - O mnie się nie martw. Jestem przyzwyczajony do niskich temperatur. Przez jakiś czas mieszkałem na biegunie. Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza, tak dobrze mi znana. Myślałem, że choć randka z Charlie nie będzie klapą. Jednak się pomyliłem. Najwyraźniej nie jest mi pisana rola amanta. Muszę się z tym pogodzić. Czas zakończyć tę żenadę. Westchnąłem ciężko i oznajmiłem. - Wybacz Charlie - czarnowłosa spojrzała na mnie. - Za tą wpadkę z restauracją, autem i staruszką. Nie spodziewałem się, że pójdzie mi dziś, aż tak beznadziejnie. Pozwól, że odprowadzę cię do domu. Jeśli chcesz mogę nawet zanieść cię na barana. Na twarzy Charlie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. To pewnie na propozycje jazdy na barana. No bo kto nie lubi jeździć na barana. - O nie mój drogi - oznajmiła . - Nie uwolnisz się ode mnie tak łatwo. - Ale jak to? - zdumiałem się. - Po prostu. Myślisz, że kilka wpadek jest w stanie zniechęcić mnie do tak czarującego kolesia jak ty? Wytrzeszczyłem na nią oczy ze zdumienia. Przez głowę przeleciała mi myśl, że może Charlie nie jest do końca normalną osobą. - Powiem ci co teraz zrobimy. Ty zabierzesz mnie na najwspanialszą randkę na jakiej byłam, informuję cię że byłam na wielu randkach więc będę mieć z czym porównywać. Ja będę usatysfakcjonowana z wyboru mego partnera na dzisiejszy wieczór. A na koniec, znów ty, zawieziesz mnie na baranach pod same drzwi mego mieszkania. - Oferta z baranem przypadła ci do gustu co? - zapytałem z uśmiechem. - Ależ oczywiście. Kto nie lubi jazdy na barana? - Tylko szaleńcy. - Dokładnie. - Już wiem gdzie cię zabiorę - wypaliłem nagle bez namysłu. Chwyciłem dziewczynę za dłoń i pociągnąłem w przeciwnym kierunku. Po kilku minutach, prawie nieustannego biegu, dotarliśmy do celu. Lodowisko miejskie. - Lodowisko? - zdumiała się czarnowłosa. - Tak, jak najbardziej. Mówiłaś, że zawsze marzyłaś by nauczyć się jeździć na łyżwach, czemu więc nie spróbować teraz? ---- Czułam się źle. Okropnie. Chciałam z kimś porozmawiać. Przypomnieć sobie, że prócz tego tutaj jest też inny świat. Usiadłam na łóżku i sięgnęłam po moją komórkę. Wiedziałam, że jeśli z kimś teraz nie porozmawiam to mogę nie wytrzymać i w końcu pęknąć. To był jeden z takich dni gdy czujesz, że jesteś zdolny do wszystkiego by tylko ulżyć sobie w bólu. Wybrałam numer do najbardziej zaufanej osoby, która już nie raz pomogła mi samą rozmową. - Hey, Buford... - odezwałam się gdy tylko mój przyjaciel odebrał. - Nie... - usłyszałam krótką szamotaninę po czym w słuchawce odezwał się głos Milly. - Przepraszamy, pan Buford Van Stomm jest chwilowo niedysponowany, gdyż spędza romantyczne chwile ze swoją DZIEWCZYNĄ Bamber. Proszę zadzwonić później. - Oddaj mi to Milly! - dobiegł z tyłu krzyk osiłka, w tym samym momencie telefon rozłączył się. No tak są walentynki, a Buford ma dziewczynę. W następnej kolejności zadzwoniłam do Ivette, ale nie odebrała. Jak zwykle. Rzadko odbiera ode mnie telefony, jest bardzo zajęta. Dużo trenuje. Nie ma czasu. Nie dla mnie. Postanowiłam więc zadzwonić do Izabelli. Rzadko ostatnio rozmawiamy. Dobrze by było popracować nad naszymi relacjami. Ja po prostu musiałam z kimś porozmawiać. Tak więc wybrałam numer do Izabelli. - Cześć Iza. Słuchaj pomyślałam, że wyskoczymy gdzieś razem i pogadamy. Co ty na to? - Niby o czym miałabym z tobą gadać? - usłyszałam dość chamską odpowiedź. - No wiesz coś się znajdzie. Parę tematów - odparłam niezrażona. - Znów będziesz narzekać na Paulin? Czy tym razem na Ferba? A może zrobisz kombo i będziesz narzekać na ich oboje na raz? Albo znowu będziesz mnie zanudzać swoimi głupkowatymi teoriami na temat kosmitów? - Iza czy coś się stało? - Nic się nie stało. Po prostu nie chcę się z tobą spotkać. Mam własne problemy. Nie mam zamiaru marnować mojego cennego czasu na ciebie. Jesteś tylko jednym wielkim problemem i każdy ci to powie. Myślisz, że ... - w tym momencie to ja się rozłączyłam. Nie chciałam już dłużej słuchać tego jaka jestem okropna. Dobrze wiedziałam, że sprawiam same problemy. Jestem tylko niechcianym brzemieniem, którzy wszyscy woku zmuszeni są dźwigać. Powinnam uwolnić ich od tego ciężaru. ---- Siedziałem w swoim pokoju ucząc się na przyszłotygodniowy test z algebry, gdy odezwał się mój telefon. Dzwonił Buford. Zdumiałem się, bo miał być na randce z Milly. - Co jest Buford? Już po randce? - Nie jeszcze nie - wyszeptał osiłek do słuchawki. - Jesteśmy teraz w restauracji, ale wymknąłem się na chwilę do toalety, bo musiałem oddzwonić do Niebieskiej. - Wymykasz się z randki, żeby dzwonić do innej? Bamber... - Nie praw mi teraz morałów kujonie! - warknął osiłek nieco zniecierpliwiony. - Znaczy, nie praw mi morałów - oznajmił szeptem. - Niebieska dzwoniła do mnie jakiś czas temu i chciałem oddzwonić, ale nie odbiera. Ona zawsze ode mnie odbiera. Musiało się coś stać. Idź, proszę cię bardzo, do niej do domu i to sprawdź. - Dlaczego akurat ja? - zapytałem nieco zdenerwowany. Po naszym dzisiejszym spotkaniu w parku wątpiłem, żeby chciała się akurat ze mną spotkać. - Bo jesteś moim kumplem i cię o to proszę. Jesteś też jej kumplem i ci na niej zależy, więc przestań zgrywać niedostępnego i idź to sprawdzić... Milly to męska kabina! Buford rozłączył się. Westchnąłem ciężko. Zrezygnowałem z dalszej nauki i postanowiłem jednak odwiedzić Nazz. Ubrałem się i wyszedłem z domu. Po niecałym kwadransie byłem pod jej blokiem. Wdrapałem się na drugie piętro i zapukałem kilkukrotnie do drzwi. Nikt mi jednak nie otworzył. Już miałem odejść, jednak coś nakazało mi wejść do środka. Niepewnie otworzyłem drzwi i przeszedłem przez próg. - Nazz? ---- - Udało Ci się! - zawołała Charlie, zeskakując z moich pleców na podłogę tuż przed drzwiami swego mieszkania. - Myślałam, że poddasz się na drugim pietrze, ale dałeś radę! - Ja też tak myślałem - oznajmiłem opierając się o ścianę. Po dwóch godzinach spędzonych na lodowisku, poszliśmy do kina. Niestety był tylko jeden dostępny film. Opowiadał o naszym byłym prezydencie walczącym z wampirami? Nie ważne. Ani mi, ani Charlie się nie spodobał, ale i tak wysiedzieliśmy do samego gońca zajadając się popcornem, żelkami, naczosami i popijając wszystko kolą. Zastąpiło to nam kolacje w restauracji. Potem poszliśmy na plac zabaw, gdzie spędziliśmy jakieś pół godziny. Na koniec, przez całą drogę powrotną niosłem Charlie na baranach, tak jak jej obiecałem. Dziewczyna nie jest ciężka, ale dwa kilometry z bagażem na plecach, może wykończyć każdego. - Wyglądasz na zmęczonego - zwróciła się do mnie czarnowłosa. - Tylko odrobinkę. Muszę złapać oddech - odparłem oddychając ciężko. - Może wejdziesz i się czegoś napijesz? - zaproponowała Charlie z uśmiechem. - Nie dziękuję. Dani jest sam w domu. Powinienem już wracać. - Och, to do zobaczenia. Oboje spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Miałem wrażenie, że Charlie na coś czeka... Poczułem jak w żołądku coś mi się przewraca. Niby przyjemne uczucie, ale czułem się z tym dziwnie niekomfortowo. - Do zobaczenia - odpowiedziałem, po czym ruszyłem w drogę powrotną do domu. ---- Spokój. Wszechogarniający i błogi spokój. I pustka. Jakby nie było nic poza moją wyciągniętą ręką. Cały świat się rozmył. Nie było już bólu, nie było smutku. Przestałam myśleć, przestałam czuć. I tylko ciało trzymało mnie na ziemi. I wtedy usłyszałam pukanie, a po chwili ktoś wypowiedział me imię. - Nazz jesteś tu? - usłyszałam stłumiony głos dobiegający z oddali. Uniosłam głowę. Ktoś wszedł do mojego pokoju. Widziałam jedynie zamazaną sylwetkę nastolatka. Chłopak zbliżał się do mnie powoli. - Nazzy? Dobrze się czujesz - wyszeptał zlękniony, jednak nie mogłam mu odpowiedzieć. Jedyne co byłam w stanie zrobić to patrzeć w jego ciemne oczy, póki mnie nie pochłonęły. Kategoria:Odcinki